Talk:Sunset Shimmer/@comment-26973802-20131102054150/@comment-26973802-20131112040146
Just saying, she's more along the lines of Trixie or Diamond Tiara, and isn't on the scale of the other four main villains. Not saying I don't like her now that she turned good, but as a villain she doesn't seem to have as much power as the others. My whole review is "as villains go". I don't give Trixie, Gilda, Flim and Flam, Lightning Dust, and others such reviews because they're minor antagonists. Nightmare Moon - A mare of darkness, manifestation of the jealousy and bitterness of Princess Luna demonically possessing her. Tries to bring eternal night, banished to the moon for a thousand years. Appearance: Pure black alicorn with flowing blue mane and tail. Similarities and inspirations: Maleficent, Makuta, Shadow Queen, Queen Nehelenia. Discord - Spirit of disharmony who causes chaos, does many things with his vast power often things that don't make sense, things you don't even see in any other show (like drinking a glass and throwing the drink away, which explodes). Also does subtle reference to Sonic (with the scenery) and Digimon Tamers (with the way day and night comes and goes). Turns good, but hey, he's the one I'd want redeemed and it'll be cool to see more of him (although others didn't take it as well). Appearance: A combination of all sorts of creatures. Similarities and inspirations: Q, and that's all he needs. Queen Chrysalis - Queen of the changelings, shapeshifter, has her own song which is quite sinister, speaks with a voice of the legion, gets epic battle sequences. Her existence is quite unexpected. Knight of Cerebus. Overall, my favorite villain. Appearance: Demonic insectoid pony with holes in her hooves, wings, mane, and tail, and looks quite cool. Similarities and inspirations: Maleficent, Ursula, Voldemort, Lamia, Roodaka. King Sombra - Evil unicorn even darker and more menacing than Chrysalis. His lack of screentime and lines is balanced by how threatening and malevolent he is. When he is seen, his scenes are as epic as Chrysalis's, and his voice, though not often heard, suits the character. His shadow form adds a nice touch to it as well, and he gets quite a spectacular death scene. Appearance: Demonic unicorn, with a horn similar to Sauron's spikes in One Ring flash videos, green eyes that sometimes have purple mist, and fangs. Similarities and inspirations: Sauron, Makuta, Myotismon, Shendu, Ganondorf, Shadow Queen, Mephiles the Dark, Tirek. Sunset Shimmer - Unicorn who was once student of Celestia, turned cruel and dishonest, but not so much that she was considered as bad as the others. Goes through a portal to a human world where she acts as a high school bully most of the time, and her plan is to take over Equestria by stealing Twilight's crown, and she turns friends against each other, but beyond that, least evil/darkest. Appearance: Regular old unicorn, and is human in the other world. Similarities and inspirations: Twilight Sparkle (based on name, student of Celestia, and, in the end, learning about friendship); Princess Luna (possessed by evil side, restored by rainbow, and remorse for their actions, though Sunset Shimmer's probably included before the transformation) I'm not saying she's not interesting, I put her about the same level as Trixie, but really does she compare to other villains when she's not in demon form? Anypony else can like her more than other villains or have her as their favorite, because to each his own, these are just my opinions.